igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Guidelines
Guidelines (Mandatory reading) As any community that involves a lot of different people, character portrayals and opinions - it is first and foremost necessary to make some guidelines. These guidelines will have to be followed in order for your page to remain on this site, and they apply everywhere. If guidelines are broken, depending on how severe, you will either get a warning or have your site deleted from this website. Usually a three-warning rule will be followed; each member will get three warnings before their account has the ability to get banned. Credits First and foremost, this wiki page goes under CC-BY-SA. It is every admin's own responsibility to read what that involves and follow the rules that apply to that. It is very, very, very (!) important that credit will be given where it is due, and that all sorts of imported videos, images and other stuff that is not entirely your own gets credit. Each page on this Wiki shall have a reference list at the very bottom with all links and sources provided. If this list does not exist, the admin has the right to demand that you make one. Tagging (Mentioning each other in pages) Tagging of other characters and people shall only happen if the person has agreed to it, and has agreed to be a part of your story and/or timeline. Do not tag someones character if they have not exclusively agreed to it. Editing Only the writer of their character is allowed to edit their wiki page. No one else has the right to make any sorts of changes to the content there. Bullying Any form for bullying on this page will not be tolerated. Canon portrayals # DIVERSITY '''is fully allowed. Actually it is desired, and this wiki allows for infinite of "doubles". There are no rules whatsoever for you to follow the canon plotline (whether it be any of the comics or Marvel Cinematic), but you will be asked to make your own detailed timeline for your portrayal. # '''FOCUS: '''What you as an admin focus on in your portrayal of an already canon character is entirely up to you. You will have the opportunity to add and subtract anything the way ''you ''feel for. No one can tell you what to include and exclude. # '''HEADCANONS: '''As it was mentioned, go all in with your muse! Put your headcanons in, make them canon and make your own character come to life. '''Original characters + Crossover characters # ORIGINALITY: There shall be no stealing of other backstories or straight up copying each other. If you see someone stealing your or someone elses backstory, report to admin immediately. # '''CREATIVITY: '''Is appreciated and welcomed! This is your place to shine and make yourself canon in the Marvel IGRP universe. Go on, do what you best can - and show them how amazing and developed your character is! # '''CHILDREN / FAMILY MEMBERS OF CANONS: '''Are allowed under the circumstances that the canons the child is of has agreed to it. Please ensure that while you make one, that you do not erase major background character stories. Make the child have their own unique background story, and ensure you explain how they came into existence. The same applies to any non-canon family member, whether it be parents, siblings, significant others etc. MORE TO BE ADDED. Category:Guidelines Category:Rules Category:Regulations